Dreamer
by Panyk
Summary: Its about peoples in dreams


The world is fire around me. I hid at home, enveloped in the Holocaust sill see the town. Look at their attackers in their craft, to ensure that no one left living. Although I myself shrinking down, I knew I was after them. Armor in the Royal Army according to their marks, with an ax stroke, although tainted by their mark for those who have been thrown from employing security guards to leave them. In fact, they did not die, so their offense is large enough, even the king of the terrible executioners are afraid to go with their facts. One of them kicked him in the foot humanoid bodies. "Can we get them? I do not want to avoid this warning of any kind dirt." "We did not find more men, captain. Open forbearance slum razed to the ground, the world improve it." "Good. I never understand why these hybrids scum try to survive here. They came here in slaughter lamb ... Although all the easier for us." He kicked me in there, hiding in a head, so I pant, blank, cat-like eyes staring at me from the death of their sockets. "What is that?" I froze, because they came to the door, I hide behind. I see a smile that was in the tiger at home, then screamed as his ax coming towards my head straight.

I sat up in a start. The space around me slowly into focus, because I want to ensure that it is a nightmare. I grabbed my jeans and T-shirts, pulling them. I looked in my mirror hanging on the door on the back, in vivid blue eyes staring back face, want to pull my hair tangled to yield a slightly less crazy to find a solution. I sigh, pull open the door and started down the stairs. I pulled out my chair, in the formation of me and my father looked at the wall of newspaper front pages. "Another gas fire?" I ask. "Yes ah. I was asked to do a seminar on security, because, ah, never mind. You and your friends the meeting today?" "We already have a plan, yes. Here is an abandoned factory, Kira want to see." My father sighed, his eyes rolling up his left. "Try not to make me want to arrest you, Seth ..." I grabbed my camera bag, pushed to the last piece of my mouth toast. "Do not worry! Father good-bye!" I hit the door behind me, run to our meeting place. I hope to get a good photo gallery, there are always some things the old plant and clean. "Seth! Engraved You're late!" "Come, Kitty, we burn during the day!" I roll my eyes. "I know, I know, I slept, and only told me to stop saying, Sarah." My two friends call me in the past, to our starting destination. One is the mark of impatience, because one of my friends could talk about. He had his shoulder bag hanging from a pair of climbing, just in case. Sarah is a reference to an old joke, a bit of a stealth game winning streak and outgoing girl. Poke her with a few sacks of her bag, she currently holds lockpicks. We took a hidden route to the factory, was regarded as cautious, basically what robbery gear. The single, dilapidated buildings shrouded the trees, the door hung ajar. Sarah pouted, push, pull the door open on a torch. "1-5 ... note all the fun!" Mark grunted, pulling bricks out of walls. "Slow down, buildin 'look bad to the extreme, take a piece out of control you if you're not careful." Sarah ignored him, walking into the factory to suspend her flashlight beam just long enough for me to grab a picture of the lottery. Her past spider web, and pulled aside a heavy hook chain. She stumbled back, wiping a pocket on her hand. He said: "For these things. I think ... I think it's blood." Mark made a face, from a debris pile. "If people around you keep swinging, it will be our there. Slow down." He picked up a chain, hefting it. "Think this is worth saving? Not a rust spot on." "Y-type ah. Er, cat, come here ... things just in time for my eyes." She greeted me in the past, a point in the dark, frowning. I pushed the side chain, careful to avoid linking, and pointed out my flashlight at the scene, her. "What is that? It look like an old bronze mirror or something," "Seth! Beware!" I turned around, heard the chain being conscious, and screaming as a blunt hook hit the side of my head.

I opened my eyes swear sound head with an ax planted inches from my face. I instinctively sobs, scrambling away from the split door frame and behind the attackers. He laughed mirthlessly, pulling the frame axes. "He proposed villains, lost my goal. Now, just do not exercise, cat. Do not be deprived of an honest man for a fight!" I squatted down, confused. Why did he call me? I looked at my hand, see the fur and claws. He laughed mirthlessly, grazing his ax, he advanced to me. "Yes, cat, you know your one of those bastards. Now hold, I will make this song" He broke one in the collision on my feet on the ground. I rush back, eyes on the arrow protruding from his back of the head fixed. In the rumbling sound from what looks like a city square. "Now run, or you like your leaders end." Raiders spread scars ... wolf? Traversed the gap between the burning building, the soldiers set aside some shots on the run. He walked me through what I thought should be a comforting smile, but in the end a glittering, and toothy grimace. "You okay, package?" I nodded silently, trying to think anything, except for those teeth can do for me. I have not made much progress. "Marek, are you frighten children. Shut your mouth ..." He coughs, he trembled with surprise and shifting consciousness. Rebound to the speaker before him the door, shaking his bushy tail happy. "Hi, I'm Sathra. I do not know you, you are new?" I winced, then take the second registration. "Ah, a little, I guess. ... I do not know this, it is more confusing to me." Wolf, Marek, impatiently growled. "I assure you, it's great to meet you. But we really, really want to leave before they find out there's only two of us, rather than a full lineup. You can run ... I do not remember your name. " I jumped to my feet, looked nervous. "Seth., Yes, I think so." I heard the rumble of wheels on the cobblestone foot, brick and metal grating edge set my teeth. "Well, let's hope so. We?" Sathra hurry direction, the pair rebounded from near the walls of nearby buildings. I trotted forward at the beginning, do not want to strain my run so fast with the death of their own. I looked around to see the ground, lit the fuse Malik short in some places very carefully. He chased us smile smile on his face. "What is that?" He smiled humourlessly. "Our friend a little surprise." I looked back, the right of his plan into effect. Catch up with us to the wall with his level of it, and that catch my breath, gout asphalt into a burning object burst. It persists in his armor and clothes, burning them. I grit my teeth, flattening their screams of my ears. "That is true ... you really need ..." This is a dream. They are not real people. It's ... "This is their or our package. This is war." He shrugged, "died. Now a little faster, they look us in the camp." "Camp?" "Our soldiers who help counter the human population." "Why do they attack?" He smiled, shook his head. "You've got a lot of problems, is not it? Sure ... something we can not even seem to have become their king be, though ... he used to assist in such activities, but now he's helping with it ... " I frowned. "Unusual. By the way, I'm going to fight?" He smiled askew. "We will see." He handcuffed in my ear, smiling, "you do so well against the small timer, so ..." "Ah, I am still a little confused. I do not quite," I paused to say how much the debate. This is just a dream. Why am I worried? I was saved not by the Sathra complete reversal to us. "We are almost in the camp." "... She said, for the people who know they will be described." She put on a face Marek. "Ah, he did not." He sighed. "I always forget we have a novice. I'm sorry package." Sathra giggled, in Malik stamp. "We're back, you seem to forget." "Why do you say TH -" he choked, his last words, his face fell. "Because you are involved in one of the traps. Kitty Hawk, you can get gathers his feet?" I helped him and was surprised how happy they are after the disturbing sight. When I say these conditions, Sathra sad smile. "This is how we deal with. You can light, cat, otherwise you go crazy pressure very quickly." Malik grunted. "It's like Swifteye ..." "Who?" Sathra shot him a mad one. The "N - Please do not mind cats. Hey, Martin! We found a live one!" Large gray fox waved to us, to go to meet us. He looked at me, his eyes creep me the strength. "It seems a little weak, but not good enough shape." He turned to me. "Since the use of the sword, child?" I shook my head. "Never used nuclear weapons." "How a bow?" I stopped. "Never in any bundle of hay over the issue alive." He smiled. "Ah, we can see just how you do. Malik, do you mind if he tests out?" He made a face. "In this way, the tool kit." Scar wolf is what makes me look like an impromptu archery. He handed me a heavy bow and arrow 3. I hefted, but it is far less complicated than I used compound bow, but it looks too heavy I paint. I nocked the arrow, pull strings on the back. I let it fly into the lower corner of the wood block. Malik grunted. I growled, in spite of myself. The next slightly off-center arrow to fly true. The third arrow into the same place, sending cracks through the wood. Marek nodded. "Not bad." He smiled. "No, I hope you can come to such a heart. I was impressed." He handed me a more slender bow and quiver. "You need people." I looked around at the first training camp. There is a fire burning in a corner with a very enticing smell from it smelled. In the opposite corner, there is a tree with the hammock stand and bedrolls scattered about, and I thought, right, because I later discovered, is a place to sleep. I caught sight of a orange tree fur patches, and flashing eyes looked at me. Malik then my eyes and growled, his ears folded back. "Let us give you some food, K Jie." He twisted his quiver with tension, causing me to go. This figure jumped off the tree, to prevent the movement of my path. "Without you, things seem strange." She concentrate on my studies, I think even though the thick fur coat in this suffocating my naked body. "Ah do not know how to play open tolerance here, bring their favorite one, know what's going on ..." Malik cleared his throat. "Swifteye, it is really not," "He appears to be a spy. Human magic, who knows whether they can one myself," she grabbed a handful of institutions, my fur. "Like this. He knows what!" She glared at me. "Or pretend." I began to tremble. "I do not know this. But I have a reason." She laughed, not a pleasant sight. This is not a happy smile. Who is this who want to kill me smile, and enjoy the idea of doing so. "Let us hope that this is a good one," I silently agreed. "Get back some food. I will decide whether you live." She turned to Marek. "Do not let it leave." Malik led me to leave, locking the face of a sad grimace. I turned to him. "Why is she ... I mean, why she ...?" "We treat people like dirt? This is often occurs when you believe that everyone is worthless. She was gone, and the previous efforts, there is good reason. She had seen something that will make others voting turns off the convenient, friendly cliff. " I nodded. "She really kill me? I swear, I have a good reason, I" "Not me, you have to prove it, the package. Get some food, calm down. She is usually fair, do not worry about." I shuddered. Usually. I caught some of what was cooked. It looks like a lawn mower up a bit wrong end of the birds. Malik laughed at my expression. "Yes ah, I know. Taste than it looks, try something." I sat down to dinner, trying to quell this may be my last meal ideas. Malik is right, try than it looks, in all fairness, going the other way is difficult. I barely finished it, and walking along the boards where there is scar nervously waiting for the wolf. He silently led me back to archery, where the tigress was crazy sat archery, knife sharpening. She gave me the same joyless smile, and beckoned to me. "You have nothing to worry about, if your excuse is good. Or else ..." She examined the blade, slicing through an hour ago I launched a clean arrow. "What can I say?" I understand that my throat, and explained my situation. I told the first dream, wake up in this world, I think this is a first dream, as long as I fell asleep. I told him right where I fell asleep woke up and I began to wonder how this is not a dream. I even told in the warehouse, the lack of fresh blood and rust long abandoned building in the strange phenomenon. She stopped and I raised my hands, grinding my thoughts to a halt, as if I've run into a wall. "Enough is enough. You said you first time here, it seems like a dream?" "Yes." "And this is not now. Interesting." She stared off into space for a while, leaving me sitting tight. "I believe you. Had occurred here, to agree with you, if you are too nervous, lying on a clean. .. An apology over scare you, but you need the truth." I nodded silently. Her eyes softened. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I think you will do some great things over, I can feel it. Now go to sleep, you should get it, you have experienced." I laughed, following Malik pointed out the bed to his place. "A good sleep, you will with our reconnaissance tomorrow. I first read it, but I'll meet you first thing tomorrow." I watched him back away through heavy eyes. Maybe now I can get a good rest. I smiled back and sleep in a 'dream', then all was dark irony. I woke up in my room as I must admit that after a few seconds. I raised my hand to my forehead, feeling gauze stuck to my head. Why is this? Everything back to me. Warehouses, metal plates, linked to the incident, really, I hurry back. I looked around the green wall, I have old photos, old buildings and the nearby forests, to drag me back I just went through the forest. I still expect some of it will soon fade, as is often the dream, but it is still as clear, if I was still alive. If not, correcting myself. This is no dream. I shook my head. It is not possible, what else could it have been? I heard my door is always crowded with people fighting a clatter, then a groan, as a person, probably mark the thunk, it took a shoulder. It opened, and seems to be a black record straight hair and cloth my game room. It is broken down into Sarah is almost at the same time hit my bed. She hugged me, her arm, and immediately started talking nonsense. "You okay? You can see clearly, do not you have a concussion, is it," I raise my hand to stop the tide of the problem. "I'm fine, Sarah, do not worry." She looked up at my face and wound back, eyes big. "What in the end?" I frowned, confused. "What?" Mark decoupling the back of my door mirrors. He considered this to me quietly, to give my face a good look. Why is he Eyes. My eyes have become a cat, yellow and green slit like pupils. I look in the mirror, mentally begging for it lies, is wrong. This is no dream. "That is how like?" Sarah has been suspended from the mirror to see Mark again, a mixture of concern and look forward to trick her face her head. "Ah, it seems that you have won your nickname, kitten, but apart from that, you should be good will rise about. Your father said you are lucky if you hook the other end of the play, we would say in the mortuary is yours. " "But ... this is how it? My eyes, I mean." Mark shrugged, shook his head. "We do not know. Anyway, we recover the metal plates. It has more than its etching thousands. Like some of the graffiti looks a bit crazy, but we all know that this may be just a shopping list written in Japan." I laughed, despite myself. "Ah, we can get it to find? In a museum or something?" Sarah nodded. "I'm interested in the city who is the other side of the museum curator. That he is an ancient language experts, he wanted to see." Mark frowned, patted bags may be unknowingly at the tablet. "Can we trust him? It is made of gold, he may just be greedy." Sarah said with a smile. "Hey, he tried to steal it, it will come back in our hands soon, you know me." I put down my voice, a stage whisper, just pretend like Mark. "We took her to the museum's precious heritage full?" We all laughed, the sound seems strange after the last day, I ... days? Hardship. I climb into bed, put my foot down. "Well, let's go. Mark, to her hands and eyes." He gave me a mock salute, causing another round of laughter. "Seth, you are not worried that some people see ..." She waved her around the eyes. "If they ask, I will tell them what this is for clothing. I have seen people wearing these contacts. I do not know, I do not mind." We went downstairs to grab something to eat, led me to the second ambush in the morning. My mother dashed over, I opened her mouth, as Sarah might make a fuss. "Yes, I'm good, no, no concussion, yes, to see straight, yes, I remember what happened, no, I do not know me over." She closed her mouth, answer questions, they were asked. "I saw my information on the adoption of Sarah. You had it?" I nodded, careful not to look at her directly. I do not need my eye problems, even though I know the answer. I grabbed a few slices of toast to eat on the road, then out the door Mark and Sarah. We jumped onto a bus, flashing our student cards. I thought about how we look, three teenagers, like carrying a small bag of the Second World War building a pool, one stare seems all the speed of light in an attack, with gauze to his head and eye area 11 cats, as her feet. I mention this, because we got off the bus, and got them laughing. "Yes ah, everyone is a little bit down one seat, you, a cat." "I am what is on your side of the other carrying a bag to go rob a house?" "Hey, I am not a thief like this in here, miss twitch." We passed through the museum door, walk to the desk. A woman's face at home to take care of her glasses full of staring at the desert hovering over our more. "Yes, kids, maybe I can help you?" Mark my hands, in order to avoid looking for her. I study from the ceiling, and the hunter chasing antelope sympathy. I have the following things are out of reach, which I can not find. "We are here to see a doctor .. a doctor Ernest Jones, I think so." "This is a school project?" I do not know that she knew she was smiling at her little joke. Mark tapping my arm, I know he wants to do. I turned around and looked into her eyes. Ignore her back, I do everything I can to slow, imitating her voice. "We want to see Dr. Jones, what he expressed interest in our discovery. That all right?" The "Y - yes, his staff through the door. I will hum through you, the last in the right office." I smiled sweetly, she seems to be the exact opposite effect. "Thank you." Sarah put a hand in her mouth, walked door to us. There is a short buzz from the electronic lock, and we went in The door closed behind us snidely, to come up with a whirring sound. Sarah let go of the giggle, she has been hiding. "I think you are our new secret weapon, cat. In her face ... ha!" Mark made a face. "Ah, try not to do too much, because it is interesting. We do not want to scare people in the nonsense be left, right and center." I nodded, obviously ? knock on the door. A patient's voice, most likely belong to a more slender habit of teaching people not to be anyone's boss, told us "Come" Its owner, who met with the perfect description, is sitting behind his desk. "What you see me?" He shook my hand, my eyes will be firmly, an action that I took to him immediately. "You must be Seth." He pointed at my head bandage. "Occupational hazard?" I laughed. "Nature. Mark, bags?" Macra board the bag, 


End file.
